Drabble: Video Games and Bad Pickup Lines
by HeadlessDirkStrider
Summary: John and Roxy play videogames and it takes a turn for the unexpected. Part of Drabble Tuesdays. Fic for my friend Kitten over at icantbelieveitsnotmeulin.


Laughter filling the room a very busy Roxy Lalonde presses her thumb against the blue button harder as if pushing down more would make her go faster. Next to her was her boyfriend of 5 months, John. He, instead of laughing with her, had his face twisted in frustration, the TV screen reflecting off his glasses. She glances over at him and laughs a bit harder tears now leaking out her eyes and dribbling makeup down her cheek. She'd been beating her boyfriend all day at Mario Kart, and his reactions were hilarious. He never ceased to fill with rage and throw the controller or lay down defeated. She wasn't even trying hard. In fact she just stayed on the just stayed on the track. The problem was that he hadn't played Mario kart in years, and kept falling into lakes, pits of lava, or falling off cliffs. Making him have to wait for the camera turtle to go down and pick him up.

Laughter slowing after his latest outburst she quickly beat him again and set down her controller anticipating his reaction. Slowly John looked over at her brows crossed in frustration. Seeing Roxy with her eye makeup running down her cheeks he didn't feel as frustrated as he did humored. He tried to stay mad at her for being so good at this game but instead he found himself giggling at her.

"What're you laughing at?" she questioned looking over at him.

"You've got eye makeup running down your cheeks from cry-laughing" he giggled towards her.

Getting up she swiftly walked over to the bathroom, and flipped on the light switch to see a makeup smeared face of hers looking back. She tried to suppress the laughter that was coming up but laughing at John so much earlier had put her in a giggling mood. Walking out to John she sat down next to him and gave him a repressed smile from trying not to laugh. John looked at her again and giggled softly which triggered Roxy to do the same. Soon they were both on the ground laughing their asses off tears rolling from their eyes clutching their sides in pain. Breathing became hard, but soon the two settled down into the ground holding their stomachs.

Wiping under her eyes trying to get some of the makeup away Roxy turned and looked over at John a lazy smile on her face.

"Wanna go again?" she questioned

"uh no. I'd much rather do something else." he added wiggling his eyebrows at her

"oh and what did you have in mind?" she said winking her eye over at him playfully.

"Why don't you come over and let me show you?" he enticed

With a sigh she slowly got up on her knees and walked over to him straddling his thighs with her own.

"I swear to god John, no matter how long we've been dating you still have the /worst/ pickup lines" she whispered smiling

Not giving him a chance to rebuttle she leaned down and kissed him softly, hair falling to the sides of her face. Pulling away she looked into his eyes quickly before kissing him quickly again. Below her John laughed softly as she begun to lay soft fleeting kisses on his lips, nose and cheeks. Reaching up she soon pulled off his glasses and layed one on each of his eyes.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" she questions smiling

"I believe you have already today." he says a knowing smile passing his lips.

"Well I do love you. I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you so much you make my insides smile." she says her smile growing wider.

Biting his lower lip she feels herself being pulled down into a slower kiss. Lips mashed against one another as if coming up for air would kill them both. She lowers her hand against his cheek and presses harder into him opening her mouth. Slipping her tongue in the two play a familiar game of dominance as they press and suck on one another. Pulling away only to bite on the other ones lower lip and get some air. Spit dribbling down their chin is a familiar sensation at this point as neither wants to pull away to swallow. Letting out a soft hum she feels his hands trace against her lower back pulling her closer. Obliging she grinds against him skirt rising up in the process. Sliding her hands underneath his shirt to tweak his nipples she moans into his mouth causing him to push up into her. Grinding down harder she pulls away from the kiss only to start kissing down his jaw line. Licking his neck she bites down gently only to get a moan in response.

Pink painted nails slide under a cotton shirt and leave small trace claw marks down his chest making him push into them more. They slip under hem of loose cargo shorts and pull them down disregarding buttons and zippers. Foreheads pressed together she reached down and rubbed him through his boxers. A gasp was blown into her ear which only edged her on more. She slowly slid his boxers down to reveal him in his entirety. Biting her lower lip she locked eyes with him as she slid her panties to the side revealing that she'd probably been in the mood longer than she let on. Angling him at her opening, eyes roll back in her head as she presses down onto him. Moans echoed against the walls as a slow and steady pace begin. Rug burns slowly develope on her knees as hands were tangle in his hair pulling sharply. Roxy found a pair of hands on her ass encouraging her to go faster with each slam against his pelvic bones. Hands resting on his chest she began to rock back and forth on him, growing tired from how quickly they'd gone. John wasted no time in taking the upper hand and began to thrust into her from below. Letting out a long moan she took one hand to push her hair out of her face. Leaning down she pressed her lips against her lovers as she soon felt herself getting closer to her own climax.

"John I think i'm going to.." she whispered

"Yeah me too" he answered breathlessly

Squeezing around him she felt herself climax just as he pulled her off of him and spilt over himself.

Panting the couple sat there and looked at one another smiles on one anothers faces. Leaning down Roxy kissed him again softly.

"I love you John." she whispered

"I love you too Roxy."

* * *

A/N: JohnRoxy Drabble for Drabble Thursdays :3 Requested by my friend kitten who i've been owing some John/Roxy too.


End file.
